


in the middle of the night

by j_gabrielle



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Domestic, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-28 15:28:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16244501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/j_gabrielle/pseuds/j_gabrielle
Summary: "Are you going to let me sleep?"





	in the middle of the night

Eddie turns, sighing up at the inky blob crawling on his ceiling. "Are you going to let me sleep?" 

"Bored."

Venom drips back onto his chest caressing himself up Eddie's neck to slither over his shoulder. Reforming back into a semi solid mass all along Eddie's back, he peeks his face through the streetlights shafting in through the window. "Eddie." The flick of a tongue tickles his jaw.

"Stop that." Eddie clucks his tongue, but makes no move to dissuade Venom from tracing a path down his neck, under his shirt to his left pec. 

"Eddie," Venom vibrates against his skin, "Eddie, Eddie..."

The moment hangs between them before Eddie tilts his head back. "Don't start something you can't finish." He whispers. 

"Eddie." Venom narrows his eyes, smile widening.

"Alright."

**Author's Note:**

> I have never, will never, allow any reposting or translations of my works without my permission. All of my works will and shall only be hosted on my personal accounts on AO3 (j_gabrielle), Dreamwidth (j_gabrielle) and Tumblr (randomingoftherandomness, hardheartshere).
> 
> For those who say that I never said anything, it is clearly stated on my AO3 profile bio.
> 
> I do not have a Twitter account. 
> 
> I do not have a Wattpad account. 
> 
>  
> 
> **Please Do Not Repost My Fics**


End file.
